Gavroche's reflection
by AslansHow24
Summary: takes place from Eponine's death to Gavroche's death. taken from 2012 movie and the anime. Gavroche reflects on his family after Eponine dies and goes to visit Cosette.


**Gavroche's Reflection**

**Summary: Gavroche reflects on his family after Eponine dies and goes to see Cosette. Has a bit of the 2012 movie and the anime. (I never read the book)**

Gavroche couldn't believe that Eponine had stepped in front of Marius like that. He respected Marius, and he knew that Eponine and Marius were friends, but to die for him. It wasn't the Thenardier way. Then again, he was also a Thenardier, and he would do the same thing for Pressiore and Jugert. Those two boys meant everything to him. He watched as Marius held his dying sister in his arms. He pushed past Enjolras and Courfeyrac and knelt beside Marius and Eponine, tears in his eyes. He was angry with himself for crying in public, but he couldn't help it.

"Why?" He whispered. Eponine looked at him.

"Brother" She whispered, reaching out a hand and touching his cheek. "I'm sorry" Her hand dropped and her eyes closed. Marius was looking at Gavroche in a new light.

"Brother?" He whispered. Gavroche did not answer right away. After Enjolras and Courfeyrac moved Eponine's body inside, He brushed his blonde hair out of his face and looked at Marius.

"We were siblings once" He said. He stood and walked away, wishing to be alone for a moment. He thought back to when he had been kicked out of the family. His parents had apprenticed him to a blacksmith to keep him away from Cosette. They wanted her to suffer alone. The blacksmith and his wife had been very friendly, and for once he felt loved, but when he was eight, he had learned that his parents had left town. He went to check out the Inn and found it deserted. He felt abandoned by them. Did they even remember he existed? He had left the blacksmith and traveled to Paris. He had spotted his family a couple times, doing criminal acts to receive money. His father, had once tried to get him to participate and it was then that he washed his hands of his entire family, but Eponine, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He joined the Friends of the ABC, and she was always hanging around Marius. She never acknowledged him as her brother, He had sometimes wondered if she even remembered they were related. He thought about her last words to him and smiled weakly, brushing a tear from his eye. She had known, all this time. Perhaps she never mentioned it because she thought he was better off, in fact they were both better off without their parents. He wondered if Cosette remembered who he was. Was she even in Paris? He had never seen her. He heard footsteps and looked up from his hiding spot, which was inside a barrel.

"Gavroche, Can you do something for me?" Marius asked. Gavroche climbed out of the barrel and nodded. Marius had brought him food on occasion and was a great friend. He may not have understood Eponine's feelings, but he was a great guy.

Marius handed him a letter and gave him an address. He looked at the letter and gasped, looking up at Marius, but said nothing as he left the barricade. The letter was addressed to Cosette. Was that why Marius never returned Eponine's feelings? He was in love with the very same girl whose life Eponine and his parents had made miserable? Gavroche was startled by this change of events. He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. A man answered it.

"A letter from the barricade" He said. The man seemed shocked.

"I'll take it" He said. Gavroche held out his hand and the man gave him ten francs. He handed the letter to the man and turned to go, then turned back.

"May I…may I see Cosette?" He asked shyly. The man eyed Gavroche suspiciously.

"How do you know my daughter?" He asked. Gavroche shifted uncomfortably.

"She raised me until I was kicked out" He admitted. "I haven't seen her in years" The man seemed sympathetic.

"Please, come in" He said. Gavroche followed him in to the room. "She's in there" He pointed to another door. Gavroche walked over to the door and shyly knocked on it.

"Come in" A soft voice answered. He opened the door and entered it. Cosette was sitting in a chair reading. She put her book down and stared at him.

"Gavroche?" She whispered. Gavroche nodded and she opened her arms. He ran into them. "I was so worried about you" She said. Gavroche looked up at her.

"You were?" He asked, surprised. Cosette nodded.

"Of course" She replied. "After papa took me away, I was afraid for you if you returned to the Thenardiers"

"I didn't" Gavroche told her. "They abandoned me" Cosette gasped, unable to believe that parents would do that to their own son. She sensed his sadness.

"What else happened, Gavroche?" She asked.

"Eponine was killed at the barricade" Gavroche whispered. "She saved Marius's life" Cosette gasped.

"Marius is at the barricade?" She asked. Gavroche nodded. He didn't tell her about the letter, not wanting to cause problems between her and her father. He figured the man would give it to her when he left.

"I have to return there" Gavroche said, pulling away. Cosette gasped.

"You can't" She insisted. "What if…"

"Don't worry" Gavroche said. "We'll see each other again" He left feeling happier than ever before.

Later,

As Gavroche lay on the ground, bleeding from his wounds his last thought was,

"_I'm sorry for not keeping my promise, Cosette"_

I hope you enjoyed. I own nothing.


End file.
